King George
King George is a smuggler working with Teresa. Biography He used to run guns through BelizeNoche de las Chicas, 36 minutes in. George works on the Texas coast, making smuggle runs to and from South America2x01. He thinks of his men as though they are his sons2x01. His father died in a "nut house.3x09" Personality George thinks of himself as a king and likes to be treated as one. He gives people nicknames and uses 'royal' terms. He also practices sword-fighting with Bilal. Relationships Bilal: Bilal is George's closest friend and First Mate. They play at being pirates together and sword fight. It is suggested that George and Bilal are sleeping together3x09. His crew: George's crew tried to stage a mutiny, but now he considers them family. He loses them all in Season 2. Teresa Mendoza: George respects Teresa and they work together. George came through for her by staying the extra time in Bolivia and by helping her rescue the women in Malta. Teresa makes sure that he is rescued after he is kidnapped by Cortez's men. He often calls her "principessa." James Valdez: James is annoyed by George because he is childish and calls him a variety of nicknames. Pote Galvez: Pote, too, is not a big fan of King George and his nicknames, but due to his own relationship with Teresa, he stays silent. Season 2 El Cuerpo de Cristo: King George agrees to do business with Camila's cartel if Teresa and James bring him someone (Rolando Rios) that he wants to talk to. They do so. El Nacimiento de Bolivia: King George ignores Camila's calls for two days while shaking the DEA before he can go to Bolivia. They discuss terms, and he gives her a 72 hour clock. George steps in front of James's car and pounds on the hood, saying welcome to La Paz, bitches! ''George gives Teresa, James, and Guero papers to get the coke through the borders, and leaves them in front of the bar where they're meeting Leo. El Camino de la Muerte: James calls George from El Santo's truck and tells him that they'll be there in a few hours. George reminds them that he gave a deadline and they didn't keep it, so he's leaving. Teresa takes the phone from James's hands and tells George that they have a metric ton of Bolivian flake and that that's just the start. George is surprised and tells her that it's a death sentence if she doesn't get back to Dallas tout suite, especially with a time frame of a week. George says that if they aren't at the border by sundown, he'll leave them to rot there. She says thank you and he tells his men to turn around. ''Turn around. Don't give me that look. You ain't never seen a hero before? Que Manden los Payasos: Todas las Horas Hieren: La Última Hora Mata: Season 3 La Ermitaña: Reina de Oros: El Carro: George and Bilal ride in the van on the way to the drop-off location, blaring rock music. Sheriff Mayo and his officers stop the van and force them to get out of the vehicle. Bilal and George are saved by the others in the Mendoza Cartel. Later, the two of them are captured by Cortez's men. El Diablo: Cortez and Camila keep George in an asylum. They want information about Teresa from him. George says that he'll give them what they want if they take him from that place and bring him Bilal. Cortez has Bilal brought to him. After realizing that they lobotomized his best friend, George tries to attack Cortez and swears that he's going to kill him. Justicia: El Mundo: George takes a chainsaw to Cortez and kills him. Season 4 Bienvenidos a Nuevo Orleans: Un Asunto de Familia: Hospitalidad Sureña: La Maldición: Noche de las Chicas: George shoots Tic Toc as a sort of mercy kill. He then leaves New Orleans for Belize with Teresa's blessing, but not before inviting Birdie along. She declines to join him. Quotes * The hell y'all wearing? It's a boat, not a Morrissey concert... Hey, will somebody get this lady a proper King George bikini, please? -George to Teresa and James, who are dressed in dark colors * What the shit, Bilal? I'm right in the middle of extorting sex! Goddamn, give me a chance. * (To his men) [[El Cuerpo de Cristo|''Who's the captain now, bitches?]] (He laughs and turns to James) [[El Cuerpo de Cristo|''They love that.]] * George, to Teresa: Every time I turn my back, you're doused in gasoline and juggling fire! * (To his men) Turn around. Don't give me that look. You ain't never seen a hero before? Notes * Ryan O'Nan is a story editor and writer for the show and he writes his character's lines. * He uses a stamp with a crown and the letters KG inside, with purple ink2x01. * He owns monogrammed clothing with this stamp, though outlined in gold, including shoes, a belt buckle, and swimwear he purchases for himself and the women that visit him. * His men (Somali) tried to "Captain Phillips" him off the coast of Somalia, but now he thinks of them as his sons. * Teresa notes that a man who puts holes in his own boat isn't in the business for the money, that he's in it for the thrill. He says that he likes the money too2x01. * George did a run for Rocco de la Peña and says that it was bad. Rocco crucified the family members of his enemies. Tweets * Ryan O'Nan said that "KG is kinda timeless. Like an elf. But like fatter, and far more bearded. And with a lot more guns." https://twitter.com/IamRyanONan/status/1110424956700147713 Gallery King george to pote. reina de oros. dylanobriyn.gif|link=http://qotsgifs.tumblr.com/post/175667500375/bonus King george + nicknames. el cuerpo de cristo. gargoyles42gif.gif|link=http://qotsgifs.tumblr.com/post/163242919770 King george swordfighting with bilal. la ermitana. dylanobriyn.gif|link=http://qotsgifs.tumblr.com/post/175560587449/requested-by-anon King george. el cuerpo de cristo. dylanobriyn.gif|link=http://qotsgifs.tumblr.com/post/175204420594/requested-by-anon King george james teresa el cuerpo de cristo.jpg King George and Cortez El Diablo stills.jpg King George and Camila El Diablo stills.jpg Cortez Camila and King George El Diablo stills.jpg King George Quen Manden los Payasos stills.jpg 5 King George El Diablo stills.jpg King george season 4 purple card.jpg George and phone 4x04.jpg George aiming at Bobby 4x04.jpg Bobby and George 4x04.jpg George 4x01.jpg George Teresa Javier and Pote 4x01.jpg King George 2x12.jpg Okay but would you let him smash? yeah no only if I got one of those monogrammed bikinis References | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:Smugglers Category:2x01 Category:King George Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Mendoza Cartel Category:LGBTQ+ characters Category:Bisexual characters